Edge of Sweetness
by A-Ar-Ed
Summary: Edward es un codiciado Dom con una reputación de primer orden. Su filosofía es amarlas por 1 noche o 2, y hacerlo bien, pero nunca involucrarse. Entonces, un día conoce una mujer con espíritu de fuego que es más de lo que parece..Summary completo adentro
1. Argumento n Chapter 1

**Esta novela pertenece a Anya Bast, ****Al Staff Excomulgado: Dannen por la Traducción y Lectura Final, y a Kiti08 por la Diagramación y Corrección Final de este Libro para el Club de Las Excomulgadas**

**Yo solo la adapté con los personajes de Twilight Saga**

* * *

**Argumento:**

Edward es un codiciado _Dom_ con una reputación de primer orden. Su filosofía es amarlas por una noche o dos, y hacerlo bien, pero nunca involucrarse. Entonces, un día conoce una mujer con espíritu de fuego que es más de lo que parece.

Isabella a primera vista parece ser una hastiada depredadora sexual, pero eso es sólo una máscara para las lesiones emocionales que tiene que soportar. En el dormitorio Edward le saca la máscara y descubre que es una dulce sumisa que se siente mejor dominada y atada con cuerdas. Él la desnuda en más de un sentido. Pero en el proceso ella lo lleva a arrodillarse y lo hace darse cuenta de que podría existir algo como el amor

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Edward nunca ha creído en la fe o el destino, ni en el amor a primera vista. Infiernos, ni siquiera había estado enamorado. Co-dependencia, tal vez, pero no amor. Pensaba que era un mito, el amor. Lo que algunas personas nombraban como lujuria de esteroides.

Se detuvo en la esquina de la calle, mirando una pelota arrugada de papel que flotaba río abajo en la canaleta. La lluvia golpeaba bajo su cabeza, haciéndole sentir peor de lo que ya estaba.

Reuniones. Negociaciones. Oficina de Políticos. Todo eso se agolpaba en su mente.

Entonces miró hacia arriba.

Un paraguas rojo en la oscuridad. Su cara estaba oculta, pero usaba una falda roja y tacones… buenas piernas. Sintió su boca un poco seca. La luz cambió y ella se cruzó con él en el paso de peatones. Mientras caminaba, movió el paraguas rojo a un lado, revelando su cara. Tenía forma de corazón, hermosa. Un pelo castaño largo lo enmarcaba.

El tiempo parecía ir lentamente. Su mirada se quedó fija en sus ojos color chocolate y la sostuvo. Entonces la sostuvo un poco más. Había una intranquilidad en su amistosa mirada, una especie de cautela enmascarada con audacia. Edward era bueno en leer caras y en el idioma corporal, bueno descubriendo la vulnerabilidad que las personas intentaban tan arduamente enmascarar. Sentía que su corazón palpitaba cada vez más rápido. Ella sonrió un poco y entonces desvió la mirada.

Lo pasó mientras él seguía parado ahí en su empapada gabardina como si fuera un vagabundo. Su aroma — ¡Dios, su olor!— torturó su nariz incluso en la lluvia. Él cerró sus ojos e inhaló.

Edward se volvió, pero ella ya se había ido.

* * *

**Alguien me hizo una pequeña sugerencia de adaptar más novelas de BDSM, pues, aquí la tiene al igual que la otra adaptación llamada "Bella" (Quizá lo hice porque también me he convertido en una admiradora de novelas de Doms y Sumisas xD) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

_Seis meses después _

Edward se sentó en la barra del hotel, mientras jugueteaba ociosamente con una caja de cerillas contra la superficie de madera pulida y cuidaba su vaso de whisky escocés. Arrastró su mano a través de su pelo, el sonido de charlas en el salón llenaban su cabeza. Simplemente había vuelto de una reunión—una reunión tardía—con un cliente importante. Sin sentir el impulso de volver todavía a su cuarto del hotel, se había dirigido aquí, en cambio para tomar un trago.

Odiaba viajar por negocios a la Ciudad de Nueva York. Vivía justo a las afueras de la ciudad y eso significaba que tendría hacer un viaje de un lado a otro, incluso cuando era un poco extenso. La única cosa que había hecho este viaje soportable era encontrarse con Tanya, una mujer que había ubicado en Internet, quién buscaba un Dom experimentado durante el fin de semana. Era la única razón por la que alquiló un cuarto del hotel.

Tanya pensaba que estaba lista, para su primera experiencia, él encabezaba su lista y lo había seleccionado cuidadosamente para proporcionárselo. Desgraciadamente había decidido prorrogarlo al último minuto. Esto significaba que estaba estancado en un cuarto del hotel durante el fin de semana, pero eso le parecía bien a Edward. Quería que Tanya estuviera lista para la experiencia, que confiara bastante en él para dejarse llevar. Si ella no podía hacer eso, el encuentro estaba condenado al fracaso desde el comienzo.

Pero ahora estaba solo, bebiendo whisky en un pequeño vaso de cristal en la barra. Parecía que pasaba mucho tiempo solo estos días.

Últimamente, Edward parecía especializarse en introducir a nuevas mujeres curiosas en el BDSM. Se había ganado una reputación en internet y en locales de grupos BDSM como un Dom experimentado en quien se podía confiar.

Era una vida media confidencial la que llevaba. De día él era un tipo soltero que trabajaba en inversiones. Un hombre respetable que nadie supondría que llevaba una doble-vida. De noche frecuentaba clubes de BDSM. En gran parte, esto lo satisfacía y cumplían con sus necesidades sexuales, si bien Edward ha estado pensando cada vez más en tener una relación con una sola mujer. Una parte de él deseaba algo más profundo de lo que obtenía con un breve encuentro.

Su reputación era un beneficio y su ruina a este respecto. Las mujeres que acudían a él esperaban un encuentro de una a tres veces. No buscaban más que eso y, nunca más buscaban a Edward. La mujer con quien se comprometiera tenía que ser especial. Todavía no la había encontrado. Tal vez nunca lo haría.

La bocanada de un aroma tentador cosquillo su nariz. Era familiar. Frunció el ceño, tratando de recordarlo. Entonces la compresión lo golpeó. Los recuerdos inundaron su mente. Conocía muy bien esa esencia. Edward levantó la cabeza para mirar a la mujer a su lado. Su pelo castaño le caía, ocultando su rostro. El camarero se le acercó y pidió un Pink Lady, después volcó su pelo hacia atrás y lo miró. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios carnosos, audacia con un tinte de desconfianza brillaba claramente en sus ojos.

El reconocimiento lo golpeó como un puñetazo en el estómago.

No usaba rojo esta noche. Esta noche, llevaba un vestido ajustado negro que hacia lucir su piel pálida, seductora y lamible. Esa misma expresión herida agraciada sus ojos, la que lo había marcado hace seis meses en la calle. Antes había pensado que eran marrones, ahora podía ver que eran chocolatosos. Había tratado de adivinar que a veces parecían castaños, a veces rojizos.

Los ojos eran la ventana del alma, él creía eso.

Estaba tan sorprendido por su repentina aparición que se sentó allí y la observó pagar por su bebida. Ella se volvió, con una última mirada y una sonrisa hacia él, y se dirigió a una mesa cercana. Él dio una vuelta en el taburete y la miró con su vaso de whisky en la mano. Maldición, tenía buenas piernas. Quería besar el dorso de sus rodillas, lamerle la piel, llevar sus manos por sus muslos hasta su dulce coño. Se preguntaba cómo le gustaría. Lento y calmado, caliente y duro... ¿disfrutaría de la sensación de las cuerdas sobre su piel?

Se sentó y cruzó las piernas. Un sexy zapato negro con un tacón de ocho centímetros apareció por de debajo de la mesa. Lo miró de nuevo, esta vez su sonrisa era un poco más grande. ¿Una invitación?

Tal vez. Si lo era, no era tan obvio. Edward dudaba que estuviera aquí para un encuentro de una noche.

Sintió una sensualidad amontonada en esta mujer. Sintió una cualidad en ella, que siempre había buscado en una mujer. A Edward le gustaban sus mujeres desnudas y mejor si estaban atadas a una cuerda. Le gustaban restringidas y extendidas sobre el colchón, listas y queriendo lo que él les dirá. Edward no tenía forma de saber si lo que percibió en esta mujer era una realidad, pero verdaderamente quería averiguarlo.

No había ningún hombre en la mesa, sin cita. A menos que se encontrara con alguien y este llegara tarde, o ella llegó temprano. Edward decidió que realmente no le importaba y se acercó a su mesa.

"¿Estás sola?", Preguntó.

Ella lo miró. "Bueno, ahora", respondió ella con un acento sureño que no esperaba. "No creo que debería contestar esa pregunta a un hombre que ni siquiera conozco." Inclinó la cabeza a un lado. "Mi mamá me enseñó muy bien eso. Al menos dime tu nombre."

"Edward, mi nombre es Edward Masen."

"Hola, Edward, soy Isabella, sabes " ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió, "¿Como la ciudad? –N/A el nombre del personaje es Savannah, de allí el juego de palabras-"

Era fingido, el encanto bobo de una sureña. De repente se sentía más como una presa que un depredador. Tal vez se había equivocado acerca de que ella, no estaba en el bar en busca de acción. Le recordó de repente a una hermosa planta tropical, del tipo que atrapaba insectos desprevenidos atraídos por el olor seductor.

Por todo ello, su acento hizo estragos en él, un poco humeante y dulce como la miel.

Ella no lo había invitado, pero se sentó de todos modos. "Te he visto antes, Isabella. Te vi hace unos seis meses en el cruce de una esquina al otro extremo de la ciudad. Estabas vestida de rojo y usabas el mismo perfume que llevas esta noche."

Ella se echó a reír. "Tienes un montón de líneas hechas, Edward Masen."

"No, no es ninguna línea. Te juro que es verdad. Busqué durante meses ese perfume que estás usando." Se echó hacia atrás. "Por fin lo encontré. Se llama _**Persuasión**_." Ya se lo había dado a tres mujeres, pero nunca había olido de la forma en que lo hacía sobre la mujer de rojo. Solo su química había producido ese olor, que lo había hecho casi caerse de rodillas en la acera ese día.

Su risa se desvaneció y se inclinó hacia delante. "Sabes, yo podría creerte. Ese es mi perfume. Lo llevo todo el tiempo." Sus miradas se encontraron y Edward pudo ver el destello de interés innegable en sus ojos. Había algo en ellos, una chispa. Tal vez era una cosa de química, Edward no lo sabía. Lo único que sabía era que quería seguir estudiándola.

Ella alargó la mano y tomó su vaso de whisky, pasándose el dedo por el dorso de su mano antes de levantarlo a sus labios para un sorbo. Durante todo el tiempo ella mantuvo su mirada fija con la suya.

Si esto no era una invitación, no sabía lo que era.

"¿Estas por aquí, sola?" Preguntó de nuevo. ¿Su voz sonaba un poco ronca?

"Lo estoy." Ella se recostó en su asiento. "Me quedo aquí. Baje al bar a tomar una copa. Una habitación vacía se siente solitaria."

"¿Te quedas en la ciudad por un tiempo?"

"Por el fin de semana."

"¿Así que no vives por aquí, entonces?" ¿Por qué se sentía mal por eso? Normalmente, esto sería un plus. Él la pondría en su la cama, intercambiarían placer y por la mañana se habría terminado. Sin ataduras. Sin necesidad de llamarse el uno al otro después. Sin emociones involucradas.

Simple, puro y más dulce que el infierno.

"Sí, en realidad. Vivo a las afueras de la ciudad, en Havington Springs. ¿Conoces el lugar?"

"Sí." Era una comunidad de casas muy grandes, llenas de gente muy rica. Miró a su mano y no vio ningún anillo, ningún vinculo sangrado dónde podría haber habido un anillo. Nada más que suave piel pálida.

"No estoy casada", se rió en voz baja. "Lo estaba, pero ya no. El matrimonio es peor que el infierno. Tengo a mis amigos periódicamente recordándome que nunca lo haga de nuevo."

Resistió a la tentación de preguntarle por qué se alojaba en este hotel cuando su ostentoso y confortable hogar, sin duda, estaba a sólo veinte minutos de las fuera de la ciudad. Sería demasiado indiscreto y podría ahuyentarla. Tocó con sus dedos el vaso y trató de pensar en alguna conversación segura.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante. "Dejémonos de tonterías, ¿de acuerdo? Nos sentimos atraídos el uno al otro. Los dos somos adultos. Tengo una gran cama matrimonial arriba y no deseo pasar la noche sola." Isabella lamió sus labios y apartó la mirada. "Probablemente no vas a creer que no invito a hombres a mi habitación normalmente. No lo hago... pero te invito a ti."

Su boca se secó por un momento. Le había tomado seis meses encontrarla de nuevo, de ninguna manera diría otra cosa que _**Sí**__._ Él lo consideró por un momento, mirando a sus ojos. Ella le sostuvo la mirada con valentía, todavía con esa nota familiar de vulnerabilidad en sus profundidades — como si temiera su rechazo, como si acabara de decir que _**No**_, porque ella carecía de algo fundamental.

Edward se sintió obligado a averiguar por qué temía algo como eso. ¿Qué había bajo todas esas falsas bravuconadas?

"Yo preferiría que vinieras mi cuarto ", respondió.

Su boca se torció. Ella aguardo un momento para responder. "Está bien."

Edward dejó su vaso de whisky olvidado sobre la mesa e Isabella dejó su Pink Lady. Salieron del bar y se dirigieron a los ascensores como dos enamorados que llevaban mucho tiempo o como marido y mujer que regresaban a su habitación. Edward ya tenía una erección por caminar detrás ella. No podía recordar la última vez que había deseado a una mujer tanto como a esta. Ella lo intrigaba.

Con una charla sin sentido, se subieron al ascensor e Isabella lo siguió por el pasillo hacia su habitación. Se preguntó de nuevo si era del tipo que sospechaba que podría ser. ¿Podría tener el alma de una sumisa? Su primera impresión de ella aún persistía, pero su osadía lo hizo dudar. Normalmente era bueno en descubrirlas, pero todo este tiempo pudo haberse equivocado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Isabella miró a Edward deslizar su tarjeta en la cerradura de la puerta y empujar abajo el asa cuando consiguió la luz verde. Su cuerpo grande calentó el suyo a su lado. El hombre parecía irradiar confianza y sensualidad.

¿Estaba siendo estúpida al ir al cuarto de un desconocido? Sí, lo era. Estaba siendo tan estúpida que hizo a su corazón golpear y la adrenalina precipitarse a través de su cuerpo.

Pero la cosa era, que ella _si _lo recordaba de hace seis meses.

Él había estado allí de pie bajo la lluvia, pareciendo preocupado y perdido. Cuando la había visto cruzar la calle hacia él, se había paralizado. Sus ojos habían sostenido una cualidad indefinible, cuando la miró, algo la había golpeado simplemente. Era algo que había recordado muchas veces en los seis meses desde que había sucedido. Era uno de esos momentos en el tiempo que marcan a una persona, como un momento de la historia conservada en un claro cristal.

No podía decir por qué al verlo, un completo desconocido, en la calle ese día la había afectado tan profundamente. Habían conectado en ese momento, de alguna manera que era indescriptible.

Cuando ella lo había visto en el bar del vestíbulo, mientras pasaba de camino a su cuarto — bueno, había visto a un hombre que podría haber sido él, de todos modos —había sentido el impulso de acercársele, incluso si era sólo para tomarse una copa a seis pies por detrás de él.

Así que sí, invitar a un hombre desconocido a su cuarto era tonto y peligroso. Nunca lo había hecho antes y nunca lo volvería a hacer, pero estaba dispuesta a asumir el riesgo por _este _hombre.

De todos modos, no había mentido cuando dijo que no quería pasar la noche sola.

Entró en la habitación, encendió las luces y puso su tarjeta llave en una mesa.

Estaban en la sala de estar. Ella miró a su alrededor, el mobiliario de buen gusto y caro. Atravesando la puerta frente a ella estaba el dormitorio. Era casi exactamente como el suyo. Siempre tomaba una suite cuando se exiliaba de su casa cada año en este fin de semana.

Entró en el dormitorio y toda la confianza que había sentido fabricada en la planta baja el bar del hotel se evaporó.

Entró en la habitación después de él, estudiándolo. Hombros anchos y caderas estrechas estaban encerrados en un traje costoso. Se había quitado la corbata hace mucho rato y había desabrochado los dos botones superiores de la camisa, revelando la sugerencia de músculos y un puñado de cabello castaño oscuro bronce. El pelo del mismo color que había en su cabeza, espeso y sedoso. Se enmarca en un rostro atractivo, con ojos verdes y una boca llena, sensual.

Él le devolvió con toda su fuerza, toda esa sensualidad, y sonrió. Ella nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero hizo que sus rodillas se debilitaran.

"¿Estás casado?", Preguntó sin ni siquiera pensarlo. Se había olvidado de examinar su mano izquierda.

Tenía la mano sin anillo y movió los dedos. "Nunca lo he estado, no planeo estarlo."

"Hecho para una existencia solitaria."

"Tú misma dijiste que el matrimonio era una prisión."

Ella asintió, sintiendo el peso familiar que la ponía enferma se mezclaba llenado su pecho. Sucedida cada vez que pensaba en Mike. Había sido su mejor amigo y su peor enemigo. Nunca admitiría ante nadie, que no se arrepentía que se hubiera marchado, sin embargo lo deseaba de nuevo en la misma medida. Ella desvió la mirada. "También lo dije en serio."

Echó una mirada al bar. "¿Puedo traerte algo de beber?"

"Sólo agua por favor".

Él se acercó y descorcho una botella de cinco dólares de agua en el bar. Llenó un vaso corto con cubos de hielo y vertió el agua sobre ello, y luego le llevó el vaso. Ella lo aceptó con un poco de temblor en su mano y tomó un trago.

"¿Segura que estás bien?"

"Estoy bien. ¿Seguro de que quieres estar aquí... conmigo?" Ella se hundió sus dientes en el labio inferior ante el temblor en su voz.

"¿Qué quieres decir, Isabella?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Eres un hombre bien parecido y yo soy—"

"Alto ahí, Isabella. ¿Te has mirado en el espejo últimamente? Eres preciosa".

Sabía que no era cierto. Tenía la boca muy ancha, la nariz un poco torcida. Sabía muy bien que no era hermosa. ¿No le había dicho Mike eso un millón de veces? No muy bonita, no muy inteligente. Isabella desvió la mirada y cambió de tema. "¿Eres una especie de hombre de negocios?"

"Estoy en una compañía de capital de riesgo." Él se acercó y tomó el vaso de ella de la forma en que ella había tomado el suyo en el bar —lenta, seductoramente, asegurándose de que sus dedos acariciaban los suyos. Se estremeció y lo vio tomar un trago.

"Ah". Ella levantó una ceja. "Te gusta tomar riesgos."

"No si puedo evitarlo." Hizo una pausa. "Parece que a ti si te gusta arriesgarte."

Algunos pálpitos de anticipación e inquietud que ella presintió tener pasaron por sus ojos. Bajo el vaso y la atrajo hacia él, contra él. El calor su cuerpo y su aura de masculinidad la envolvieron.

"Yo no soy un loco que va a hacerte daño, Isabella. Puedes dejar de preocuparte. No has cometido un error al venir aquí." Colocó su pelo detrás de su oreja y bajó su boca a la suya. "Pero te deseo", murmuró contra sus labios. "Y _voy _a tenerte."

La autoridad en su voz envió escalofríos por su espalda. Se derritió contra él cuando sus labios cayeron sobre ella.

Podía saborear la frialdad del agua limpia en la lengua mientras separaba sus labios y la besaba profundamente. Era un buen beso, con un suave sabor. El olor de él la infundió, por lo que sus rodillas se sintieron débiles otra vez. Dejó que sus manos le agarraran sus brazos, sintiendo el juego de músculos bajo la tela de su chaqueta.

Luego inclinó la cabeza, bajando su boca sobre la de ella, y el beso ya no era una cata, sino que la tomaba. Su lengua y labios parecían hacerse con el control total sobre su boca, tirando todo el aire de sus pulmones y dejándola temblorosa. El beso era una posesión, dominante y seguro.

Podía sentirse a sí misma cada vez más cálida y húmeda, y el nerviosismo que había sentido hace unos momentos se transformo en un lento y tirante deseo. Sus manos recorrían su espalda y encontró la cremallera de su vestido. Aparte de sus respiraciones combinadas, el único sonido en la sala era de la cremallera abriéndose y el susurro de su vestido deslizándose por su cuerpo acumulándose a sus pies.

Sus palmas encontraron la piel desnuda de su espalda. Sus manos eran cálidas y reconfortantes e Isabella se sintió ceder ante este hombre y lo que harían juntos esta noche.

Había pasado tanto tiempo.

Él rompió el beso y miró a su cuerpo medio vestir. Llevaba una ropa interior de encaje negro y un conjunto de sostén y que alzaban su desnudo muslo. Aprobación brillaba en sus ojos.

Isabella extendió la mano y sacó su chaqueta sobre sus hombros y sacándosela fuera, entonces se puso a trabajar en los botones. Cada botón abierto revelaba más deliciosamente su musculoso pecho. El hombre ejercitaba, se notaba claramente, y a ella siempre le había encantado succionar esa parte superior del cuerpo. Sacó su camisa fuera de la cintura de sus pantalones y abriendo su camisa sobre los hombros luego le pasó las manos y la lengua sobre él.

Él rugió su aprobación y comenzó a moverse hacia atrás, hacia la cama. Cuando la parte de atrás de sus rodillas tocaron el colchón, ella lo miró hacia arriba, pero pensó en Mike. Ella empujó la cara de Mike fuera de su mente y se concentró en la curva de la boca de Edward, en sus ojos intensos y las líneas de pequeña risa que los enmarcaban.

"La paz es difícil de encontrar", ella murmuró. "¿Puedes llevarme a un lugar donde no pueda pensar más? ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí esta noche?"

Hizo una pausa por un momento, considerando sus palabras. "Puedo hacer eso", respondió. "Si confías en mí." Hizo otra una pausa. "Isabella, soy un Dom. ¿Sabes qué es eso?"

"¿Te refieres a una posición dominante, como en una relación sexual dominante?"

Él la abrazó con fuerza mientras le explicaba. "En mi vida privada soy una pareja BDSM en esas comunidades. Voy a los clubes e interactuó con mujeres que son sexualmente sumisas. Tengo una buena reputación como Dom, Isabella." Hizo una pausa. "Soy bueno en lo que hago."

Isabella se lamió los labios, teniendo en cuenta la información que acababa de darle. Parecía el destino, encontrarse con él. ¿Podía haber algo más perfecto que esto?

En toda su vida, Isabella sabía que era sexualmente sumisa. Quería que su marido la atara mientras tenían relaciones sexuales, pero él siempre se había reído y desestimado la idea. Mike había pensado que estaba enferma o estúpida para sugerir tales cosas.

Sin embargo, enferma o no, todas sus fantasías trataban de un hombre poderoso —como Edward — que tomara el control sobre ella en el dormitorio. Deseaba más a un hombre en quien confiar. A alguien en quien poder entregarse a sí misma, alguien que la obligara, la saboreara y la dominarla. Alguien que pudiera hacer todo eso y aún así sentirse apreciada y querida, en lugar de "diminuta" o humillada.

Probablemente tenía todos los libros escritos de BDSM, cada romance erótico que hablaba del tema de BDSM. Había hecho una investigación en Internet y se había sumado a una comunidad online BDSM de forma anónima. Había fantaseado con la idea de ponerse en contacto con un Dom pero se acobardó.

Ahora, aquí estaba uno, justo en frente de ella.

Ella sonrió. "¿Crees en el destino, Edward?"

Apartó el pelo de su rostro y trazó la línea de su mejilla con su dedo. "No hasta esta noche. Encontrarte en el bar de hotel me está haciendo reconsiderarlo."

Ella sonrió. "Creo que a veces atraemos a las personas que más nos necesitan. Creo que no todas las personas se conocen al azar."

"¿De qué estás hablando, Isabella?"

"Lo sé, Edward, sé lo que es un Dom." Ella tragó saliva y admitió por primera vez en voz alta su fantasía y deseo más profundo. "Sé en mi corazón que soy una sumisa sexual, pero nunca estuve en posición de ser capaz de explorar esa parte de mí misma. Vengo de una familia acomodada. Me casé con un hombre rico que nunca compartió mis deseos." Ella respiró. "De hecho, él me hizo sentir avergonzada de ellos. Sólo que siempre supuse que tenía que comportarme de una manera en mi vida, viviendo en una caja. ¿Entiendes? "

"Más de lo que puedo decir."

Sintió las lágrimas pinchando sus ojos y suspiró profundamente algo parecido al alivio. "Eres exactamente lo que necesito."

"¿Puedes confiar en mí esta noche, Isabella?"

Solo lo había conocido recientemente, sin embargo, sus entrañas le decían que podía confiar en él. Le gritaban tan fuerte que no pudo dudar de ellas. "Puedo."

"No voy a abusar de eso. Si estás de acuerdo con esto, te daré lo que necesitas esta noche." Hizo una pausa. "Elije una palabra de seguridad."

"Lila", respondió ella de inmediato. Era la palabra de seguridad que utilizaba siempre en sus fantasías.

Él sonrió y le levantó su mano. Sosteniendo su mirada intensa, sostuvo todos sus dedos, pero sin el dedo índice. "Si no puedes hablar, hace esto y voy a saber que quieres que pare. ¿Entendido?"

"Sí."  
Dejó que su mirada bajara a lo largo de su cuerpo, su erección se tensaba en la parte delantera de sus pantalones. Se sentía sexy, de pie con su sujetador, bragas, muslos apretados y tacones altos. La mirada en sus ojos le dijo que pensaba que era sexy también.

"Siempre practico el sexo seguro, Isabella. Soy cuidadoso y estoy limpio. "

"Yo no practicaba sexo. Estoy limpia también."

Una sonrisa parpadeó en su rostro y luego se había ido. "Basta ya. De rodillas en el centro de la sala, Isabella. Frente a los pies de la cama, aproximadamente a cuatro pies de distancia."

Solo la orden hizo que se cremara. Caminó unos pasos hasta el centro de la habitación y se arrodilló frente a él.

"Muslos separados."

Ella se ajustó.

Caminó alrededor de ella, mirándola fijamente. "Nada de sexo, ¿dijiste? Lástima. Tienes un cuerpo que puede darle a un hombre muerto una dura erección, Isabella. "

Ella se sonrojó. "Tengo diez libras de sobrepeso —"

"No hables a menos que te de permiso o haga una pregunta, Isabella, y nunca te insultes a ti misma. O serás severamente castigada por ello. ¿Entiendes?"

"Sí."

Él se agachó y desabrochó el sujetador. Se deslizándolo por sus brazos y quitándoselo. El aire fresco de la sala le acarició la piel desnuda, haciendo que sus pezones se endurecieran. Se agachó y los atrapó en sus manos. "Voy a tocarte como yo quiera, Isabella. No tendrás nada que decir de cómo voy tratar tu cuerpo esta noche a menos que uses la palabra o la señal." Le probó los pezones y los pellizcó suavemente, haciéndola suspirar ahogadamente ante la sacudida de placer que le dio.

"¿Tiene alguna objeción?" Le preguntó al instante de su suspiro.

Se humedeció sus labios. "No."

"Esa es la respuesta correcta." Arrastró su mano por entre sus piernas y le froto el clítoris a través del material de sus bragas. Estaba lleno y listo para él. "¿Este dulce coño húmedo tuyo esta mojado por mí, Isabella?"

"Sí".

"¿Quieres que lo folle?"

"Sí". Respondió ella sin aliento.

"Lo haré. Más tarde." Él la dejó y se fue al armario. Regresó con una bolsa de lona azul y la puso sobre una mesa. Los ojos Isabella se abrieron cuando él lo abrió y sacó todo tipo de cosas — varias longitudes de cuerda, un collar, además de otras cosas que no conocía.

"Pensé que estabas aquí por negocios. ¿Cómo es qué tienes todo esto—"

Se dio cuenta de su error al instante. Él calmó y se volvió hacia ella. "¿Qué te dije acerca de hablar, Isabella?"

"Lo siento".

"Levántate."

Ella se puso de pie.

Se acercó y se sentó en la cama. "Quítate las bragas y ven aquí." Vio cómo ella se deslizó sus bragas y las pateó lejos. Ella se acercó a él.

"Boca abajo, en mi regazo."

Ella comenzó a oponerse, pero lo pensó mejor.

Isabella dudó.

Edward levantó la ceja. "Ahora".

"Sí, señor." Con su ayuda, ella se colocó sobre su regazo.

La mano de Edward se quedó con suavidad en la curva de su culo por sólo un momento antes de que ella sintiera la primera bofetada fuerte de la mano abierta contra sus nalgas. Ella gritó y se retorció, pero le empujó su brazo hacia abajo, en su espalda y le dio un palmazo otra vez... y otra vez.

El dolor era fuerte y dulcemente extraño. Las vibraciones le sacudieron su coño y la hicieron vibrar. Pulsaba su clítoris e la hizo cremarse. La rápida sucesión de su mano en su culo calentó su piel y la hizo medio querer alejarse y la otra mitad quería que la estimulara y la hiciera correrse. Sus nalgas latían bajo el azote, aumentando el calor y el dolor. Su coño le dolía por ser llenado, tomado, follado duro y rápido.

Lloriqueó, sin saber si quería que se detuviera o que continuara.  
La azoto de nuevo. "Sabes como hacer que esto termine, Isabella." Su voz sonaba fuerte, laboriosa y muy excitada.

Isabella se quejó. No, no quería que se detuviera.

Él cesó de todos modos. Los azotes se volvieron caricias suaves mientras le acariciaba la piel enrojecida y caliente. "Te gustó, ¿no es cierto?" Sus dedos profundizaron entre los cachetes y sobre su coño hinchado y dolorido. Sabía que estaba mojada. "Respóndeme. Dime la verdad."

"Me gustó", admitió en voz baja.

"Un poco de dolor con el placer puede ser agradable, ¿no es así? Es el brillante borde de la dulzura. "

Llevó un dedo dentro de su coño y ella se sacudió y gimió. Dios, un solo dedo en su interior parecía suficiente para hacer que se corriera justo allí en su regazo. "Estas tan caliente, Isabella. Tan caliente y apretado. No puedo esperar a meter mi polla aquí. ¿Quieres mi polla en este dulce coño?"

"Sí" jadeó.

"Más tarde". Le sacó el dedo y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. "De rodillas".

Ella caminó hacia atrás y volvió a su posición. Él recogió algo de la mesa y la rodeó. "La razón porque tengo estas cosas, Isabella," dijo, "Es porque se suponía que me encontraría con una mujer este fin de semana. Una sumisa como tú. En lugar de ella, estoy contigo. Me puedes hacer una pregunta. "

"¿Esa mujer es tu novia?"

"No. No tengo novia. Sólo tengo a breves relaciones." Continuó rodeándola. "Tu culo es tan lindo cuando está enrojecido, Isabella. Me gusta tu culo enrojecido por mi mano tanto que puede que siga manteniéndolo así. Tu pelo esta revuelto y tu maquillaje corrido. Me gusta verte que de esa manera." Hizo una pausa. "Me gusta cuando te ves un poco menos perfecta. Tu coño esta tan hinchado que puedo ver tus labios desde aquí. Te voy hacer mía. ¿Quieres ser mía por esta noche?"

"Sí." respondió sin dudarlo.

Se inclinó y algo se puso en torno a su garganta — un collar suave de cuero negro con un anillo en la parte delantera. Para el cuello, ató una correa. "Las manos en la parte baja de la espalda."

Puso sus manos detrás de la espalda y sintió unas esposas abarcar sus muñecas. Se cerraron con el sonido de chasquido. Miraba mientras él tomaba otra restricción con forma de anillo y lo cerró alrededor de su pie a la cama donde estaba boca abajo.

"La cabeza hacia abajo, el culo en el aire", ordenó.

Ella tuvo que cambiar de posición, separando sus rodillas para mantener el equilibrio lo suficiente para inclinarse hacia adelante sin caerse ya que no tenía sus manos para equilibrarla. Apoyó la frente sobre el suelo, levantando su adolorido culo en el aire. Podía sentir una ligera tensión a través de sus hombros, pero no era nada doloroso.

"Excelente", dijo. "Buena chica. Tu coño es precioso, por cierto."

Está sin duda definitivamente dispuesto. Tenía un completo acceso a eso. Oyó el sonido por detrás cerrarse y sintió un tirón en su cuello.

"Trata de levantar la cabeza".

Lo hizo y descubrió que no podía. Había tal vez dos pulgadas de holgura en la correa.

"Estás unida al extremo de la cama, Isabella. Toda mía. Me dirás si sientes dolor que no disfrutas. Tienes permiso para hablar en ese caso. ¿Entiendes?"

"Sí". Sintió su lengua gruesa en su boca, su cuerpo - y sobre todo su coño – se sentían pesados. Casi se sentía como si estuviera flotando, separada de su cuerpo totalmente en sintonía con él. Se sentía drogada, excitada y relajada a la vez. El mundo podría explotar a su alrededor e Isabella creía que ni siquiera lo notaría.

"No vas a correrte a menos que yo te de permiso, Isabella. Si te corres sin mi permiso, habrá castigo. ¿Entiendes?"

"Sí," suspiró.

Le oyó tomar algo de la mesa y caminar lentamente hacia ella. Entonces vino un sonido que era difícil de describir. Tiras de cuero contra cuero, ¿tal vez? Después de unos momentos lo sintió. El lento deslizamiento de las colas de látigo sobre su espalda. Podían ser de cuero, como había supuesto, o tal vez de gamuza.

"¿Sabes lo qué es esto?"

"Un látigo de tiras."

"Bien, Isabella. Sí, éste es un látigo de tiras. Voy a ver lo cerca que puedo llegar a hacer que te corras con esto."

Isabella se tensó, preparándose para el primer golpe. Llegó suavemente, sin embargo, apenas un cosquilleo de las colas del látigo, susurraron sobre su piel. Cayeron en su espalda, en sus brazos y las manos, en sus muslos y en su culo ya sensible. Le hicieron un poco de cosquillas y extrañamente relajantes al mismo tiempo.

Gradualmente, él aumentó la presión de los golpes. Poco a poco, puso más fuerza en ellos, manteniéndolos centrados en su espalda, muslos y culo, las áreas seguras, y evitando los brazos y las manos. Su cuerpo se sentía sensibilizado a las picaduras leves de las colas del látigo, haciendo que su piel se sintiera viva y eléctrica. No tenía idea de dónde los próximos latigazos caerían, manteniéndola siempre en el borde.

Las colas del látigo lamieron entre sus piernas, así también, le daban placer y dolor combinados. Palmearon su clítoris y los labios una y otra vez, haciendo que su coño pulsara con calor. Isabella gimió suavemente después, más fuerte a medida que se acercaba más y más al clímax por los efectos del látigo de tiras. Trató de aguantar. No pudo resistirse a empujar sus caderas, ofreciéndole su coño a él.

"¿Te gusta esto, Isabella?"

"Sí." suspiró ella.

"¿Por qué crees que eres indigna?"

No pudo responderle. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Lo he visto en ti, Isabella. Respóndeme."

"Yo-no lo sé."

"Estás mintiendo. ¿Crees que no eres atractiva, muy gorda?. Tenías miedo de que te rechazara en el bar. ¿Por qué crees esas cosas?"

"Mi marido", las palabras se desplomaron de sus labios antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

Los latigazos vacilaron.

"Está muerto", explicó. "Soy viuda. Él me decía que estaba gorda y..." Ella se fue quedando en silencio.

"Dime", gruñó.

"Y yo era estúpida." Hizo una pausa. "Tal vez le creí." Ella se atragantó con las palabras. Era como si con cada latigazo de los cueros, él destruyera algunas de las armaduras emocionales que ella se construyó en los últimos años. Una intensa, cruda emoción burbujeó de dentro suyo, tan seguro como su orgasmo construyéndose.

Todo lo que quería, todo lo que necesitaba, era dejar a los dos ir.

"Eres hermosa, Isabella, inteligente, vibrante y valiosa. Yo apenas te conozco y puedo ver todas esas cosas."

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Dilo en voz alta, Isabella. Dime que piensas que eres hermosa, inteligente y valiosa."

Ella se quedó en silencio, soportando los latigazos de los cueros, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y su coño pulsante y vibrante de la urgente necesidad de llegar al orgasmo.

"Por favor—"

"Dilo."

"Yo-soy hermosa... inteligente y valiosa."

"No suenas como si lo digieras en serio."

"Por favor," lloriqueó de nuevo, tratando de resistir la tentación de de correrse.

"¿Por favor? ¿Por favor, que, Isabella?"

Ella no podía darle lo que quería. Una lágrima se dejó caer sobre la alfombra bajo de ella y la emoción se pegó en su pecho. La asfixió hasta que pudo volver a tragar de nuevo. "Por favor, necesito correrme. Por favor," terminó quebrada. Las lágrimas picándole los ojos y la garganta obstruida.

Los azotes cesaron y se arrodilló detrás de ella. Sostuvo su mano sobre el vientre y algo presionó en su coño - el mango del látigo. Era ancho y revestido de cuero liso. Lo movió hacia afuera y lo empujó de nuevo, trayendo un gemido agónico a su garganta. Sin embargo, ella se resistió, tratando de obedecer su orden de que no podría correrse hasta que él digiera que podía.

Le acarició el clítoris y empujando el mango del látigo más duro y más rápido en su interior. Se opuso y gimió contra todo, en el borde de un clímax y apenas aguantando.

"Córrete para mí, Isabella," ordenó. "Déjalo ir".

Tan pronto como terminó de darle permiso, Isabella llegó al clímax. Sus músculos vaginales se ondularon y apretó el mango del látigo que la penetraba, y se corrió con fuerza contra sus dedos que la estaban acariciando. Estuvo a punto de gritar con fuerza por que tenía que ser el orgasmo más poderoso de su vida. Era como una represa con una fisura, una catarsis, y le trajo alivio total.

"Buena chica", canturreó Edward como las olas cuando suavemente se escapaban. Sacó el mango del látigo de ella y le acarició con los dedos. "Muy buena chica, Isabella. Eres hermosa, tan linda cuando te corres. "

Ella bajó la cabeza y vio las lágrimas que caían silenciosamente sobre la alfombra. La emoción se apoderó de ella, aturdiéndola. Siete años durmiendo con Mike y él nunca la había hecho correrse tan duro, nunca le había dicho esas palabras. Nunca se las había arreglado para tocarla en un lugar tan profundo dentro de ella, haciéndola sentir completamente cuidada, protegida, atesorada y hermosa.

Edward, un completo desconocido, lo había hecho en una hora. Había visto a través de toda la mierda que llevaba como ropa de invierno pesada y despojado de toda ella, dejándola desnuda en su más de un sentido.

Tiró el látigo a un lado, se deshizo de las esposas y de la correa. Edward dirigió su espalda a sus brazos. Ella sollozó en voz alta, sabiendo que su máscara se había roto, pero extrañamente no le importaba. Sus brazos se sentían bien a su alrededor, fuertes y seguros.

"Dilo otra vez, Isabella."

Ella sollozó por última vez. "Soy hermosa, inteligente y valiosa." Esta vez estuvo a punto de sonar como si lo dijera en serio.

"Mejor. Es un comienzo, de todos modos. Acuéstate sobre tu espalda en el suelo. Extiende tus piernas para mí."

Se arrastró hacia atrás y se acostó, sus talones planos sobre el piso y las piernas tan separadas como pudo. Su espalda y el culo le dolían, pero era un extraño tipo de dolor, que le dio la bienvenida y lo disfrutaba. La hacía sentirse viva.

Isabella miró directo sus ojos y contuvo la respiración. Se sentía desnuda, despojada. Esto era lo que había querido, esta base, la experiencia elemental y sexual con un hombre que podía robarle el pensamiento, su aliento, un hombre capaz de dominarla y hacerla sentir sexy y querida al mismo tiempo.

Este hombre había desnudado el pasado de su piel, exponiéndola a todos sus deseos. Y por la mirada en sus ojos, no estaba de paso, ni mucho menos.

Uno de sus muslos alzados se había deslizado por sus piernas, su cabello era una maraña, su maquillaje estaba manchado, su culo estaba rojo por su mano y tenía quemaduras en las rodillas por la alfombra y, probablemente también en la frente. Se sentía deshecha, despeinada y bien amada y el hombre ni siquiera se había desabrochado sus pantalones todavía.

Posó su mirada en ella, su mirada fijada en su cara, sus senos y su coño. Luego se arrastró hacia ella, puso sus manos en la parte posterior de sus rodillas y la empujó hacia arriba y hacia afuera, extendiéndole completamente el coño para él. Bajó la boca y lamió su sensible clítoris, sus labios, por todas partes. Puso su lengua dentro de ella y la follo con ella, deslizándola al borde de otro clímax.

Isabella se sacudía bajo su boca, respirando con dificultad. La visión de su cabeza oscura moviéndose entre sus muslos mientras bajaba enviándole roces de emoción a través de su cuerpo. Él lamía su sensibilizado clítoris de la manera correcta para iniciar de nuevo un viaje inexorable a otro orgasmo. Ella gimió y luchó contra la necesidad de empujar su coño a su cara.

Él le metió dos dedos en el coño, luego tres. "Isabella, quiero sentir que te corres de nuevo", dijo. "Folla mis dedos. Quiero verte haciéndolo."

Hundió los talones de sus zapatos en la alfombra y se levanto a sí misma para arriba, empujando las caderas y metiendo sus dedos dentro y fuera de ella, mientras Edward observaba sus caderas bombear y su cuerpo tensionarse. Mojó su dedo pulgar con su lengua y le acarició el clítoris. "Eso es. ¿Se siente bien eso?"

"Sí".

"¿Quieres mi polla en este lugar?"

Isabella gimió. "Sí." Su malvado pulgar aún le acariciaba el clítoris. Se sentía enorme, hinchado y estaba pidiendo a gritos cada roce que le daba.

"Yo también, pero eso es para más adelante. ¿Vas a correrte para mí, Isabella?"

"Dios sí", suspiró ella.

El trabó su boca sobre su clítoris, empujándola hacia abajo, plana sobre su espalda. Bombeando sus dedos rápido y duro, chupaba su clítoris entre sus labios y lo masajeaba. El cuerpo de Isabella se tensó, luego se liberó. Ella gritó cuando otro orgasmo la abrumó. Edward la montó para eso, llevándola una y otra vez hasta que estuvo sin aliento y temblando por la fuerza del mismo.

Cuando las olas poderosas de este habían disminuido, le quitó los dedos y los reemplazó con su lengua. Una y otra vez, le pasó la lengua de su perineo hasta su clítoris. Isabella se estremeció de placer bajo el suave látigo de su lengua. Todo su cuerpo se sentía enrojecido y dolorido.

Edward se separo de ella y se levanto. Lo vio mirar hacia abajo a la línea de su cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo, que ella admiraba su pecho plano y duro, sus anchos hombros y su amplia musculatura. Sus ojos eran oscuros, las pupilas dilatadas de excitación.

"Desabrocharme los pantalones, Isabella" ordenó con una voz que sonaba tan suave, tan controlada. A ella le encantaría tener la oportunidad de romper su férreo control en algún momento... si pudiera romperse.

Bajó sus manos poniéndose en cuatro patas y se arrastró hacia él. Cuando llegó, se arrodilló delante de él, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Sus dedos trabajaron el botón y la cremallera de los caros pantalones y lo deslizó por sus piernas, dejándolo en bóxer. No hacia nada para ocultar la enorme erección que tenía. Sus dedos se cerraron involuntariamente mientras luchaba con el impulso de tocarlo a través de la tela.

Empujó el bóxer hacia abajo y luego los pateo lejos y también los pantalones, dejándolo gloriosamente desnudo de la cabeza hasta los pies. Su polla era ancha y hermosa... Isabella instantáneamente quería chuparlo, acunarle las bolas en la mano y meter esa cabeza sin problemas en su boca hasta que tocaran sus amígdalas. Quería su gran cuerpo debajo de su ser para esclavizarlo con sus labios y lengua en él. Quería probar su almizcla corrida cuando se liberara en su boca.

"Chúpalo", le ordenó en voz baja.

Ella agarró la base de su pene y deslizó la ancha corona por sus labios.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Edward inclinó su cabeza atrás y gimió a la sensación de la boca caliente de Isabella cerrándose en torno a su eje. Sus dedos se cerraron en su cabello cuando ella empezó a lamerlo y chuparlo.

Él nunca hacia esto. _Nunca_ practicaba sexo oral cuando no estaba en una relación real con una mujer. Era demasiado íntimo, demasiado arriesgado. Pero Isabella era diferente y demasiado difícil de resistir.

Se había quebrado con tanta dulzura para él, teniendo en cuenta todas las bravatas falsas que había mostrado en el bar y le mostró la ternura que había escondido debajo. Cuando habló de su marido, Edward quería castigarlo por las cosas que había dicho ella, el modo en que la había tratado. Isabella necesitaba un hombre en su vida que la veía por lo que realmente era. Necesitaba un hombre que pudiera cuidar de ella en todos los sentidos y satisfacer todas sus necesidades. Lo merecía.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Edward quería más de una mujer que un par de encuentros. Quería conocer a Isabella, en todos los sentidos. Poner su boca en la de ella había sido el cielo. Saborearla y sentirla correrse contra su lengua y dedos habían sido increíblemente excitante.

Sabía que no iba a durar mucho.

Isabella no había chupado muchas pollas en su vida. Este hecho se desprendía de su técnica, pero su dulce cunnilingus sólo pareció despertarlo más por su falta de habilidad. Y la vista de su polla, húmeda con su saliva, metiéndose entre sus labios carnosos fue suficiente para hacerlo perderse. Apretó los puños en su pelo y suavemente, lentamente follo su boca. Sus bolas se apretaron cuando su clímax lo roso.

"Isabella", gimió cuando su polla dio tirones. Trató de salir de su boca, pero ella no se lo permitió. Agarró sus caderas y se agarró de él. No pudiendo hacer otra cosa, se derramó en su garganta en largos borbotones.

Ella retrocedió sobre sus talones, pareciendo satisfecha de sí misma.

"Isabella", gruñó. "Yo estoy a cargo. Yo digo cuando me corro."

Parecía un poco menos contenta, él notó.

Se agachó y tomó sus pechos, apretando sus pezones hasta que jadeó y gimió. "Si quiero correrme en tus hermosas tetas, lo haré. Si quiero correrme en tu garganta, lo haré. _Yo decido_." Él se quedó mirándola durante un momento. Dios no podía esperar para tenerla amarrada de nuevo. "¿Entiendes?"

"Sí".

"Anda al baño. Puedes sacarte tu collar allí. He puesto algo en el gabinete. Es para estar seguros de que todos tus orificios están listos para mis atenciones, incluso tu pequeño dulce culo. Lee las instrucciones en la caja al usarlo, luego toma una ducha. Vuelve a mi desnuda. Sin la bata de baño. Ni con la toalla envuelta alrededor de tu cuerpo."

La vio ponerse de pie e ir al baño a continuación, se trasladó a deshacer la cama, llenando de almohadas y mantas una silla cercana.

Normalmente haría esto con su sumisa. Se ducharía con ella, la bañaría y prepararía su cuerpo para lo que se proponía que vendría, pero no sabía cuánto Isabella entendía de todo esto y él no quería asustarla. Sería mejor darle un poco de intimidad. La próxima vez...

La próxima vez.

¿Quién sabe si habría una próxima vez? Isabella parecía haber estado buscando sólo una aventura de una noche.

Escuchó a la ducha comenzar y, hasta finalmente, se apagó. Ella salió del baño con el pelo aún húmedo. Se había sacado el maquillaje por completo.

Toda su armadura había desaparecido en todos los sentidos.

Edward dejó que su mirada la tomara, cada colina, cada valle espléndido y cada curva de ella. No podía esperar a hundir su polla dentro de ella. "Métete en la cama. Acuéstate sobre tu espalda" ordenó.

Ella se quedó allí de pie.

"¿Pasa algo?"

"¿Fue eso un castigo?"

Él reprimió una sonrisa. "No, eso no era un castigo, Isabella. Eso fue para alistarte para lo que quiero hacerte." Hizo una pausa. "Hasta que no utilices tu palabra, cada parte de ti es mía para hacer lo que me parezca. Cada orificio es mío. Ahora, a la cama."

Se acercó a la cama y se acostó.

Se tomó su tiempo en preparar las cosas. Lo vio juntar las restricciones a las otras tres patas de la cama, midiendo la cuerda que necesitaba y reuniendo las otras cosas que quería usar en ella. "Háblame de Mike," dijo mientras él trabajaba.

"¿Mike? Era dueño de una empresa de papel en el Estado de Nueva York", dijo con su voz suave y melosa. "Era un amigo de mi padre. Me casé con él sobre todo porque mi padre lo quería. Le ayudaría a su propio negocio de textil, ¿ves? Fue un error."

Positivamente medieval.

"¿Por qué dejaste que Mike te hablara así, Isabella?"

Ella se encogió de hombros.

"Dime".

"No lo sé. Al principio me volvía loca, pero con los años..." se fue apagando.

"¿Lo querías?"

Le tomó un momento para contestar. "Quizás en un primer momento me convencí de que lo amaba." Hizo una pausa y dijo en voz baja, con aire de culpabilidad, "Al final no lo hice. O si lo hice, era un confuso amor mezclado con otras emociones."

"¿De qué murió?"

"Un ataque al corazón. Mañana será el aniversario de su muerte. Tuvo un ataque cardíaco en el estudio de nuestra casa hace tres años. Estaba muerto antes de que cayera al suelo." Suspiró. "No me quedo ahí en los aniversarios de su muerte. Vengo aquí."

"Aun así, dices que no lo querías."

"No significa que su muerte no me afectara", respondió ella con vehemencia. "Era un hombre bueno en ocasiones, considerado y generoso. Había razones por las que me quedé con él. Él era complicado."

Extendió la mano y se la pasó por la cara interna de su muslo. Ella se sacudió un poco, levantó una ceja y se quedó quieta. En una mano sostenía la longitud de la cuerda. "Él nunca hizo esto para ti, ¿no?"

Ella lo miró a los ojos mientras él arrastraba sus dedos por su piel sedosa más cerca de su coño. "No" suspiró ella. "Él nunca hubiera hecho esto, ni en un millón de años."

Edward le quitó la mano justo antes de llegar a su sexo y la ató a la cama. Luego le ató las muñecas con un nudo que podía conseguir con facilidad deshacer, pero no le apretaba si tironeaba y le cortara la circulación de la sangre. Hizo lo mismo en los tobillos, dejando una holgura suficiente para algo de movimiento.

En el momento en que terminó su respiración era pesada, con los ojos con los párpados pesados. Atarla sólo la había excitado. Era una sumisa sexual natural. Dejó caer su mirada por su cuerpo— su totalidad, el color rojo en la punta de los senos, el vientre y las caderas, el pelo castaño de su monte y la dulzura encantadora hinchada de su coño. "No puedes decir que no disfrutas de la sensación de la cuerda contra tu piel, ¿verdad?"

El corazón de Isabella latía con fuerza en el pecho mientras lo miraba, su respiración haciéndose más rápida y un poco más pesada. En el dormitorio era una sumisa. En el dormitorio le gustaba un hombre que se hiciera cargo. Movió sus muñecas, sintiendo el roce suave delicioso duro de la cuerda de cáñamo. "No. No puedo decir eso. "

Una sonrisa de satisfacción curvó sus sensuales labios. Le sostuvo la mirada. "Tú y yo encajamos bien, Isabella."

Las palabras la calentaron, la hicieron sonrojarse y mirar hacia otro lado.

Se arrastró hasta la cama, arrodillándose entre sus piernas separadas, y la obligó con barbilla hacia el centro, a mirarlo. "Hacemos un buen equipo."

Su aliento quedo atrapado en su garganta. ¿Qué significaban esas palabras y por qué las decía? Esta era una aventura de una noche, nada más.

"¿Crees que encajamos bien, Isabella?"

Se humedeció los labios. "Sexualmente, hacemos un buen equipo." Sabía eso bien, pero nada más. No se conocían lo suficiente como para hacer esa aseveración.

Edward se balanceó sobre sus rodillas, con una pierna firme entre las suyas, tan cerca que probablemente podría sentir el calor de su coño. Él extendió la mano y la tomó por las muñecas, fijándose en su lugar contra el colchón, y bajó su boca a uno de sus pechos.

Isabella arqueó la espalda y gimió al sentir que su boca se cerraba sobre su duro pezón. Su coño estaba caliente y húmedo. Era increíble la cantidad que este hombre la excitaba. Había pensado que los orgasmos múltiples eran sólo un mito, o tal vez algo que sólo muy pocas mujeres lograban alguna vez. Esta noche fue la primera vez que ella llegó al clímax dos veces seguidas y con la forma en que Edward estaba trabajando sus pezones, tal vez la hiciera correrse una tercera vez.

Se tomó su tiempo con cada uno, explorando todas las colinas y el valle de sus pezones endurecidos ociosamente. Isabella luchaba retorciéndose en un tormentoso placer.

Cada vez que se movía, le tomaba las muñecas, para calmarla.

Después de dejarla jadeando y gimiendo, se trasladó por su cuerpo, besando y pasando la lengua por encima de su piel. Le pasó la lengua por el pelo del pubis, pero se detuvo apenas por debajo de su coño. En su lugar se levantó y tomó algunos elementos de la mesa.

Llego con una venda para los ojos, una mordaza y algo más que ella no podía ver. "¿Te acuerdas de tu señal con la mano, Isabella?"

"Sí".

"Muéstramela."

Cerró todos los dedos, pero sin el dedo índice.

"Bien". Le ató la venda sobre los ojos y le puso la mordaza.

Su mundo se oscureció. Al instante los sonidos en la habitación parecían más pronunciados. Su piel se sentía más sensibilizada. El aroma suave y sexy de la colonia de Edward parecía más notorio. Edward le pasó las palmas hacia abajo sobre su cuerpo, sobre sus pechos, y Isabella se estremeció de placer.

Oyó el sonido de una botella que se abría luego sintió un bote de lubricante frío por encima de su coño. Sus caderas se sacudieron con la sensación.

"Tú tienes un coño hermoso, Isabella. Es perfecto. Tu clítoris se llena y suplica por atención." Él lo acarició con un dedo lubricado. "Tus labios están hinchados porque estás muy excitada." Le pasó los dedos por los pliegues. "Y tu coño sólo pide ser follado." Edward metió un dedo en su interior, después dos, y los empujó lentamente dentro y fuera.

Quería gritarle que quería su polla allí. Dios que haría cualquier cosa para sentirlo ahí. No podía, por supuesto, a causa de la mordaza y probablemente no le pediría nada sin ella. Tenía el dominio sobre su cuerpo ahora. Él decidía cuándo y cómo la iba a follar.

"Tan húmeda, Isabella," gimió. Era la primera vez que oía la tensión en su voz, su control se rompía de a poco.

Le sentía rozar los dedos por el ano con la otra mano y ella se estremeció, tirando violentamente todas las cuerdas.

"Dije que todos los orificios eran míos para hacer lo que me plazca. Tu boca, que esta amordazada. Tu dulce coño, que tengo la intención de follar. Y tu bonito culo, que tengo la intención de llenar."

Su respiración se hizo más fuerte y pesada por la nariz mientras le metía un solo dedo muy lubricado por el apretado anillo de nervios. Fue incómodo al principio pero también agradable. No tenía idea de que pudiera sentirse así.

"Relájate", le ronroneaba. "Yo sé lo que tu cuerpo puede manejarlo. No voy a hacerte daño, Isabella."

Ella retrocedió contra el colchón, mientras cediendo ante él con su mente así también con su cuerpo. Una vez más tuvo la extraña sensación de flotar, de completarse en perfecta sumisión y entrega.

Edward los sacó dentro y fuera de su culo, abriendo todos los músculos, y luego añadió un segundo dedo. Al mismo tiempo, que se metía en el coño, meciendo su cuerpo en el colchón en una doble penetración sincronizada que la tenía extasiada. Si ella no hubiera tenido la mordaza, habría gritando de placer... tal vez por eso la había amordazado.

Sentir ambos lugares llenos y follándola al mismo tiempo, era abrumador. Era difícil separar la penetración de cada orificio. El placer mezclado y pulsante y palpitando a través de su cuerpo hasta que casi no podía respirar bajo su hechizo. Retiró todo pensamiento de su mente y se centró en su cuerpo. Podía sentir un clímax poderoso creciendo con cada empuje hacia adentro y hacia fuera de sus dedos.

"Mike nunca hizo esto para ti, ¿verdad, Isabella?" Ronroneó a ella, claramente complacido por su reacción ante lo que le estaba haciendo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Te gusta, si. Estás empapando mi mano, nena." Juró en voz baja e Isabella podría decir que su control estaba pronto a ser destruido. Hacerle esto lo excitaba tanto como a ella.

Le quitó los dedos y sintió algo resbaladizo, frío y suavemente duro que tomo lugar en su culo. "Estas lo suficientemente relajada para tomar esto. No te tenses."

Se agarró de las cuerdas de todos modos cuando él comenzó a empujar el objeto bien lubricado - un tapón, adivinó - dentro de ella. Era graduado en tamaño, haciéndose más ancho cuanto más lo empujaba. De vez en cuando, lo sacaba un poco y de nuevo lo volvía a meter, dándole el beneficio de los anillos que rodeaban el tapón. Isabella gimió por la sensación de que sus músculos se estiraban. Si hubiera tenido la estimulación de su clítoris, se hubiera corrido justo en ese momento. Hacerle tomar su culo de esta manera la hacía sentirse completamente dominada y controlada. Era una primitiva intensidad.

Cuando el tapón estaba totalmente dentro de ella, él la dejó... y ella oyó el bendito sonido de una envoltura de condón que se abría. Por último, sintió sus manos sobre ella de nuevo. La tocó por todas partes, como si la reverenciara, pasando los dedos sobre su piel hasta que ella se estremeció bajo el poder de sus manos y una emoción que no podía explicar brotó en su interior.

Metió la mano entre sus piernas separadas y pasó los dedos por su coño. "Voy a follarte ahora, Isabella." Su voz sonaba fuerte y espesa. Él la agarró por los muslos internos y los mantuvo separados cuando puso la cabeza de su polla en su coño y metió la cabeza dentro.

Ella agarró la cuerda con tanta fuerza que sus dedos se lastimaron y gimió animalmente profundo en su garganta cuando metía devastadoramente su eje palmo a palmo Su culo estaba lleno y comprimía su coño, por lo que sus músculos se extendieron deliciosamente. Se metió lentamente dentro y fuera como él mismo dentro de su empuñadura. Luego extendió la mano y la agarró por las muñecas, atrapándola en la cama cuando empezó a empujar.

La posesión de su coño y su culo al mismo tiempo, era mucho más de lo que Isabella podía soportar. Su clímax se levantó sin su permiso y no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo.

Edward se metía dentro y fuera de ella lentamente al principio, jurando en voz baja y murmurando acerca de lo bien que se sentía alrededor de su polla. Su control se había ido, ella lo sabía. Sus embistes eran más largos, más duros y más rápidos. El sonido de sus cuerpos chocando juntos y el sonido húmedo de su coño que no quería renunciar a su polla en cada movimiento hacia afuera llenaban el aire.

Isabella nunca en su vida se había sentido tan complacida, dominada, poseída y cuidada. Las lágrimas le picaron los ojos mientras Edward la follaba con fuerza y rápido. Cada impulso la llevaba más cerca de su orgasmo. Su cuerpo se tensó y se tiró de todas las cuerdas. Ella sollozó contra la mordaza y las lágrimas empapaban la venda de sus ojos.

Su clímax explotó y se estrelló sobre su cuerpo con la fuerza de un maremoto. Dejó escapar un grito ahogado, que recorrió su cuerpo.

"Sí, nena, córrete para mí", gruñó Edward. "Eso es."

Sus músculos vaginales pulsaron y se contrajeron alrededor de su polla, tirando y ordeñándolo. El orgasmo fue largo y poderoso, dejándola sollozando y jadeante alrededor de la mordaza.

Cuando su orgasmo retrocedió, el cuerpo grande de Edward se tensó encima de ella, él gimió y su polla saltó en lo más profundo. "Infiernos, Isabella," él respiraba entrecortadamente.

Se tumbó en ella un momento y pudo sentir su corazón latiendo rápidamente incluso en contra de su caja torácica. Ambos respiraban pesadamente. El cuerpo de Isabella cosquilleaba en todas partes, las muñecas y los tobillos le dolían un poco en donde, los había los tironeo y su coño le dolía dulcemente por el tratamiento de Edward. Su culo sentía sensible con el tapón.

Dios, se sentía saciada sexualmente más de lo que alguna vez se había sentido en su vida. Se sentía limpia de una manera indefinible.

Se quedó allí hasta que ella pudo sentir su polla creciendo suave en su interior. Luego se salió de ella, extrayéndole el tapón y se fue por unos minutos. Se acostó y lo escuchó moverse por la habitación, dejó correr el agua en el baño.

Finalmente, Isabella sintió que le sacaba la mordaza, seguida de la venda. Su rostro estaba surcado de lágrimas, los ojos hinchados. Edward la besó suavemente en la frente y le desató las muñecas, luego los tobillos.

"¿Por qué lloras, Isabella?", le preguntó cuando recogió las sabanas, almohadas y las mantas a una silla cerca. Le colocó una almohada bajo la cabeza e hizo la cama.  
Se cambio de lado, poniéndose como bola en el centro de la cama, saboreando el pulsante dolor dulce de su cuerpo.

"No lo sé, realmente. Todo lo que sentí fue tan intenso, que me emocione."

"No es una reacción poco común."

Dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. "Fue increíble, Edward. Abrumador. Siento los huesos cansados, me siento tan satisfecha…" Se interrumpió soñolienta. "Nunca en toda mi vida..."

Edward la cubrió con las sábanas y la manta, apagó las luces y se arrastró a su lado. Él la cogió en su contra, levantándole la punta de la barbilla a la suya y la besó.

Ella suspiró contra sus labios y le correspondió el beso apasionadamente, disfrutando de la sensación de sus labios suaves, sus dientes la mordieron con suavidad y empujó su lengua contra la de ella. Hasta su beso era dominante. Eso la hizo temblar.

Eventualmente, ella metió la cabeza debajo de su barbilla y se quedó dormida acurrucada contra su pecho.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo Cinco**

Edward despertó enredado en las extremidades de Isabella. Suavemente se desenredó para no despertarla y se pasó una mano por su cara. No había dormido mucho, pero el sueño que había recibido había sido el mejor que había tenido en las últimas semanas.

Echó una mirada a Isabella. La sabana la cubría sólo parcialmente, dejando grandes áreas de piel cremosa al descubierto. Las marcas de los azotes del látigo y de las nalgadas se habían ido. Su pelo caía sobre la almohada como seda castaña y su boca rosada se abría ligeramente en su sueño. Parecía despeinada, relajada y bien saciada. Había ligeras marcas rojas alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos, y sintió un destello de satisfacción de que él la había marcado de alguna manera, aunque sólo fuera algo fugaz.

La noche anterior había sido la más satisfactoria de su vida. Había algo en esta mujer que lo llamaba. Sentía deseos de conocerla mejor, de cuidarla, de apreciarla. Quería saber sobre ella, ¿qué películas la hacían llorar?, ¿Qué comida le gustaba más?, ¿Cómo era su familia?. A cambio, quería que ella supiera todo sobre él.

De hecho, incluso sentía, por primera vez en su vida, que podría tener la posibilidad de enamorarse aquí. Los labios de Edward se torcieron en una mueca sardónica. Extendió la mano y rozó un mechón de su cabello sobre la almohada. No había estado buscándolo, pero lo había encontrado de todas maneras.

Tal vez.

No sabía lo que Isabella sentía por él y _realmente_ no sabía lo que podría sentir por él y en mañana combinados.

Acordándose de las tiendas del piso inferior, pasó una mano por su pelo y miró el reloj. Eran las 09 a.m. Deberían estar abiertas ahora.

Se vistió y salió de la habitación en silencio. Cuando regresó, estaba en posesión de una rosa y varias cajas de regalo blanca sujeta con cintas rojas. Dejó las dos cajas de joyería, la rosa y los lazos que había utilizado en ella la noche anterior sobre la almohada. Luego puso la caja más grande en el colchón junto a ella. Edward había tenido la intención de comprar sólo la rosa, pero cuando había visto el vestido y las joyas había sabido lo hermosa que se vería con ellos y no había sido capaz de resistirse. Esperaba que no se tomara los regalos de forma equivocada. Esa era una posibilidad que debía aceptar.

Edward se acomodó en una silla cerca y la vio dormir.

Se despertó lentamente, sus párpados se abrieron revoloteando. Edward la vio buscar y tocó la longitud de la cuerda, la rosa y luego la cajas de joyas, una a la vez. Se sentó y escogió la primera caja. Las mantas se deslizaron en el proceso, mostrando sus pechos y haciendo que Edward se retorciera en su silla.

El movimiento atrajo su mirada y se dio cuenta por vez primera que él estaba en la habitación. Inclinó la caja hacia él. "¿Qué es esto?"

"Ábrelo y averiguarlo."

Sacó la cinta, abrió la tapa, vio un collar de esmeraldas y contuvo el aliento. "Edward, es magnífico, pero no puedo aceptar esto. Es demasiado"

Se puso de pie. "Lo vi y pensé en tus ojos –_N/A no podía cambiar aquellos detalles de la novela, cambiaría por completo_-. Es un regalo. No lo voy a aceptar que lo devuelvas." Dijo, señalando las otras dos cajas. "Ábrelos."

"Edward..."

"Vamos, Isabella, sabes que eres curiosa."

Ella sonrió y tomó la segunda caja de joyas. En el interior encontró un par de pendientes a juego de esmeraldas. "Son demasiado caros", objetó.

Se encogió de hombros. "Soy un niño grande. Gasto mi dinero cómo quiero." Tomó la caja más grande y la puso en su regazo. "Abre este ahora".

Empujó la parte superior de la caja y contuvo el aliento al ver el vestido de noche verde y oro. "Oh, Dios mío, Edward. Es absolutamente impresionante."

"Si no te gusta o no es el tamaño adecuado podemos cambiarlo."

Ella pasó el dedo por el vestido. "¿Es esto algo para que te recuerde, entonces?" La tristeza parpadeó en su rostro.

"Eso es algo que decidiremos. Pero yo esperaba que te pusieras ese vestido y las joyas en una cita real conmigo esta noche."

Ella lo miró y sonrió. "Sí, me encantaría eso."

Sacó el collar de la caja y le dijo: "Sostente el cabello."

Ella recogió su pelo. Deslizó el collar alrededor de su cuello y cerró el broche en la nuca. El largo de la joya descansó en el fondo de su garganta.

"Preciosa", dijo, sosteniendo su mirada. Él no estaba hablando de la joya.

Ella bajó la mirada y se tocó la piedra principal. "Gracias."

"Ha sido un placer comprarlo para ti."

"Edward". Levantó la vista hacia él. "Edward, yo si me acuerdo de ti de hace seis meses".

Se sentó en la cama junto a ella y movió la caja del vestido de su regazo. "¿En la calle?"

Ella asintió. "Estaba lloviendo ese día. Yo estaba cruzando una intersección y que estabas al otro lado. No tenías paraguas." Sonrió. "Estabas empapado. Recuerdo cómo nuestras miradas quedaron atrapadas en ese leve instante pareciendo mucho más tiempo. Te perdiste la luz."

"Luego nos encontramos en el bar de un hotel en el otro extremo de la ciudad seis meses después."

"Sí. Nos reencontramos y encontré al único hombre que me puede dar lo que siempre he querido."

Edward no dijo nada durante unos instantes. "Me pregunto que significa todo eso," dijo al fin murmurando.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora? Quiero decir, ¿qué hacemos con el mañana?"

"Esa es la parte grandiosa, Isabella. Podemos hacer lo que queramos." Hizo una pausa. "Los dos somos libres para comenzar." Hizo una pausa. "O explorar esto un poco más. Sé lo que yo quiero."

Ella guardó silencio por un momento, tal vez escogiendo sus palabras. "Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, Edward" dijo ella finalmente.

Él alzó su barbilla para que sus ojos pudieran encontrar los suyos. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios. "Esperaba que dijeras eso. Vamos a empezar esta noche."

Ella suspiró. "¿Si me caigo, me vas a coger?"

No sabía qué decir a eso. Sus bellos ojos se nublaron de lágrimas y su voz sonaba tan llena de emoción, que casi le rompió el corazón en dos.

"Porque me he caído antes y la gente que pensaba que iba a cogerme... no lo hizo."

Él la atrajo hacia sí y le acarició el pelo. "Te atraparé, Isabella."

* * *

**Amores, solo nos queda el epílogo y Edge of Sweetness llegará a su fin dando puerta abierta a una nueva novela que quizá solo sea 1 Oneshoot, pero espero que continúen conmigo.**

**Grazie por leer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Epílogo**

Isabella se abrió paso entre el laberinto de cajas en la cocina para servirse una taza de café. Detrás de ella sentía a Edward envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Se echó hacia atrás contra él, dejando que el aroma de su colonia la calmara.

"La mudanza están a punto de terminar", murmuró al oído. "Ahora sólo tenemos que desempacar todo."

Isabella sonrió ante la nota de infelicidad en su voz a la perspectiva de abordar ese enorme trabajo. Ambos habían logrado adquirir demasiadas posesiones en su vida y ahora todas ellas estaban juntas en su nueva casa, eran como un mito sobrevalorado.

Habían salido durante seis meses antes de decidir dar el siguiente paso y vivir juntos. En lugar de seleccionar su casa o la suya, las habían vendido a ambas y tenían un nuevo comienzo.

Isabella nunca había sido más feliz en su vida.

Dejando su taza de café vacía, se dio vuelta en los brazos de Edward. Sonriendo, se acercó de puntillas, y sopló en contra de su boca: "Bueno, no hay prisa, Edward. Podemos tomarnos algunos... _descansos_" Ella sonrió con picardía.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron con la excitación. "Quiero tomar un descanso ahora", gruñó. "Sin embargo, los de la mudanza están todavía aquí."

Él inclinado la boca sobre la de ella y la besó, deslizando su lengua entre sus labios enredándose con la suya. Edward la levantó y dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa, entonces se rió. Él la dejó en una caja grande en el centro de la cocina, se puso entre sus piernas y puso su frente contra la de ella. "Te amo, Isabella", susurró.

"También te amo, Edward".

Él le tomó la mejilla con una mano y la besó, dejando a la deriva su otra mano para cubrir su pecho a través de la blusa. Sintió que sus pezones se endurecían contra la palma de su mano. Su coño entró en calor o doliéndole, como siempre lo hacía cuando Edward la tocaba.

"¿Sr. Masen?" Dijo una voz desde la entrada de la sala, justo detrás de Isabella.

Edward e Isabella saltaron, asustados. Edward levantó la cabeza, pero no saco la mano de su seno.

"Todas las cajas están descargadas. Nos estamos yendo ahora. Gracias por la propina y disfruten de la nueva casa."

"Muchas gracias. Dígale a su equipo que hicieron un gran trabajo."

"Lo haré." Los pasos señalaron su salida. La puerta principal se cerró de golpe.

Edward e Isabella se sonrieron el uno al otro.

Estaban solos ahora. Gracias a Dios.

Sólo ella, Edward y un poco de cuerda.

**Fin**

* * *

**Que mal, el fin llegó… lo que le sigue es OS, se llama Cyber Lover de Lizzie Lynn Lee **

_¿__Q__ué llevas puesto?_

La pregunta cogió a Isabella de improviso. Contempló la pantalla de ordenador con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Rápidamente se recordó que esto era una sesión de ciber sexo, y no debía dejarse intimidar por la traviesa insinuación. Un sofoco repentino de calor le calentó las mejillas, e inesperadamente, los dolores se agitaron desde lo más profundo de su sexo.


End file.
